


Kise/Kasamatsu Request

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing(s): Kise/Kasamatsu<br/>Setting: Canon<br/>Rating: MA<br/>Warnings: M/M, Yaoi, Smut<br/>Summary: Prompt requested - Shower Sex after winning a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise/Kasamatsu Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalanisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalanisha/gifts).



“It's my turn.” 

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at the blond, dropping his bag on the floor as he walked into his home. “It's your turn for what?” 

Kise grinned, barely waiting for the bag to hit the floor before grabbing the other man and shoving back against the door they'd just closed. “You said if we won our next game, I could top.” 

“You can't be serious.” Kasamatsu blinked a couple times, clearing his throat when the blond just grinned at him. Yeah, he'd said that but Kise had never once taken him up on his offer before. If he remembered correctly, the man had said it was more enjoyable to be screwed than to be the one doing the screwing. “We're still sweaty and gross.” 

“Then we do it in the shower.” 

Before the brunet could refute the statement he was being drug away from the wall and down the short hallway to his bathroom. Kasamatsu was lucky his shirt didn't rip with the force Kise ripped it off, his shocked sound caught in his throat when there were suddenly warm lips pressing against his own and he felt cool hands slip under his shorts. The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started, the other man stepping away to flick on the shower, leaving him to shake his head and catch his balance. “What's up with you today?” 

“Why does anything have to be up with me?” Kise asked, raising an eyebrow as he stripped out of his shirt, rolling his hips and shoulders more than was completely necessary to complete the task. “You were really fucking hot today.” 

Kasamatsu licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes drawn to the already growing bulge that Kise's gym shorts certainly did absolutely nothing to hide. The way he spoke, the way he moved his body, everything about him was sexy. He still wasn't sure why the other man had chosen him, of all people. “Was I?” He asked, a little more prepared for when he was grabbed again, though his mind just about went blank when Kise's hands gripped his ass as he pulled him forward to press their groins together, his hips slowly moving, bring his half hard length to a full erection. 

“If I could have fucked you on the court, I would have.” Kise said without a shred of hesitation, another quick kiss shared before he was pulling off the other man's shorts and pushing him into the shower, taking a couple seconds to grab lube out of the vanity drawer before stripping the rest of the way and stepping in behind him. “You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” 

“Is that a promise?” Kasamatsu knew he didn't have to egg the man on but it was just so fun to see that competitive gleam in his eyes. He knew there was nothing that would stop Kise once he sat his mind on something. He didn't get an answer before he was spun around, the water beating down on his back as Kise shoved him face first against the shower wall. “Little impatient, are you?” 

“You haven't seen impatient yet.” Kise responded, not giving Kasamatsu a single word of warning before he was pressing slick fingers inside his body, sinking his middle finger all the way to the third knuckle inside his entrance with one, quick movement. 

Kasamatsu jerked forward, his hands pressed flush against the cool tile wall as his body clenched a little around the intrusion. He knew they should probably go slow because of his inexperience but he wasn't going to stop something that felt damned amazing. It was just seconds before he felt a second finger joining the first, stretching him in a way that he hadn't been stretched in quite a while. It was only when he felt Kise's teeth dig into his shoulder that he protested, one hand leaving the wall to smack the other man's side. “No bruises!” 

“We don't have practice tomorrow, they'll have time to go away.” Kise just moved to bite down on the juncture of Kasamatsu's neck after speaking, attacking the well known, sensitive area. 

And it wasn't fair. Kasamatsu lost his entire train of thought when he felt the other man sucking on his pulse point, barely noticing when a third finger speared his body, completely focused on the pleasure of what would soon be a hickey. That was until Kise pushed his fingers against his prostate. He damned near lost his footing, his loud moan echoing off the walls of the shower as he pressed back on the man's fingers. “Ohh fuck, more.” 

“Gladly.” Kise responded, pressing his fingers forward and giving Kasamatsu another debilitating jolt of pleasure, keeping the pressure against his prostate almost too long before suddenly pulling his fingers out. “You better be ready.” 

“Ready?” Kasamatsu asked, his head still spinning from nearly being made to orgasm just by pressure against his prostate. He was jerked back to reality when something much larger than Kise's fingers pressed against his entrance, a short, choked sound escaping him when the blond thrust in, in one quick motion, filling him so suddenly it took his breath. He barely had time to recover before the other man was moving, using the angle he'd found while fingering him to pound his cock relentlessly against his prostate. “Ahh! Fuck!” 

He wasn't sure how long it went on, just that he felt so fucking amazing the entire time that he could barely catch his breath. He was sure his nails were going to leave permanent scratches in the tile from his desperate attempt to hold on, Kise's hands clenched tight enough on his hips to add even more bruises to his collection. The shower was filled with the sounds of sex, flesh slapping against flesh, harsh panting and pleasured moans. It was quickly becomming too hot, too intense. 

Kasamatsu didn't stand a chance on holding out. He tried, he really did, but it was too much. He didn't even touch his cock before he was cumming, his cry echoing through the bathroom as he jerked forward, his head slamming into the wall. But he didn't even feel it, too overtaken by the almost painful feeling of his cum shooting out of the tip of his cock, only forced out harder every time Kise hit his prostate. 

Kise wasn't far behind, his body struggling to move once Kasamatsu clamped down around him. He only lasted three more thrusts before he buried himself to the hilt inside the other man, his hips jerking as he moaned and spilled his seed inside the brunet's body. He belatedly slipped a hand forward, wrapping his fingers loosely around the other man's length, coaxing the last bit of cum out of his sensitive erection. 

“Ohh fuck... stop...” It was already too sensitive, he couldn't handle being touched anymore. Kasamatsu gave up on standing as soon as Kise pulled back, sliding to his knees, still panting harshly. He'd forgotten how good it felt to bottom. He might be cursing it the next day but every tense muscle he'd complained about on the way home was completely loose now. “God... that was amazing.” 

“Heh, of course it was.” Kise answered, though his own body was shaking hard enough he would have really liked to sit down too. “Mmm, looks like you can't walk now, I’m just that good.” 

“Ohhh shut up.” Kasamatsu grumbled, throwing the bar of soap that had been knocked down at some point at Kise. He looked over his shoulder then, finally catching his breath as he looked up at the blond. “Just help me up so we can get clean.” 

“My pleasure.” Kise responded, though his hands started wandering as soon as he had Kasamatsu standing again. 

Kasamatsu knew they were far from done but he couldn't bring himself to care. When his breath was stolen by a kiss and he felt his back hit the shower wall as Kise pressed between he legs, he didn't do a damned thing to stop it. If he wasn't going to be able to walk the tomorrow, he might as well have as much fun as he could today.


End file.
